


To rule the skies, how far would you go?

by whiitewalker



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Captain/Seofon - Freeform, Captain/Siete - Freeform, Fluff, Gender Neutral!Gran / Seofon, Gender Neutral!Gran / Siete, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I needed a hug so i hugged siete in a fic, M/M, Other, cuddling under the night sky, fate episode flashbacks, fluff and tiny angst, granseofon, gransiete, non-binary gran, or Angst with tiny Fluff, to rule the skies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiitewalker/pseuds/whiitewalker
Summary: Uno whispered in a ragged voice, either because of  the effort of whatever happened to him, or because he was slipping out into dreamland (thankfully, not anything worse).“You have to stop him”The captain looked him in the eye, and didn’t understand who he meant.“Bring our leader back”
Relationships: Gran/Siete | Seofon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 17





	To rule the skies, how far would you go?

**Author's Note:**

> // !!BEWARE SPOILERS FOR FATE EPISODE LEVEL 100 AND 4TH SKILL FOR SIETE!! //
> 
> Hi, I'm back to feed everyone that's willing to eat this(?)
> 
> English isn't my first language, forgive me for any mistakes!! also (my) Gran is NB so I use they/them for them, hope it isn't too hard to read ^^'
> 
> just wanted to make myself cry to sleep, and actually dreamt this the same day i did both fate episodes... im not gonna lie, i suffered doing those battles against everybody, and actually thought of how (my) gran would feel through them even though you use siete to fight everyone... i tried to do it more angsty gran-focused but couldnt stop myself from writing some fluff at the end, hope you like it!!

They didn’t know, and that might have been their mistake.

Gran was calmly restocking the Grandcypher on the closest island they could find. That changed the moment they saw Grimnir coming up with a body on his arms, and Gran recognised in the same second who he was: a defeated, passed out Uno. In that same period of time they dropped everything and went to check what had happened to the Harvin. ‘But first, we should heal him and bring him to the infirmary’, the captain thought, until the first of the Eternals grabbed Gran’s sweatshirt and yanked him enough to get his attention all for him. He whispered in a ragged voice, either because of the effort of whatever happened to him, or because he was slipping out into dreamland (thankfully, not anything worse).

“You have to stop him”

The captain looked him in the eye, and didn’t understand who he meant. 

“Bring our leader back”

And just with that, he passed out completely. Grimnir sounded really worried, but Gran asked him and everyone who had come to see what was going on to bring him inside the ship and heal him, to call Funf since it seemed it was going to be necessary. But nobody was able to get in contact with her, and that just made them worry even more.

Their leader, technically, was now them since they merged with their crew, but… No, it couldn’t be. Siete wouldn’t do such a thing. With all his cockiness and flirting, he was still one of the kindest and softest souls they knew. If he cared more for the people he loved, he would forget to eat. He actually did, and Gran had a few talks with him about it, until he started remembering. One of those talks might have ended with him sleeping outside their bed as punishment, but who’s counting?

Still, the fact that they couldn’t contact Funf was something to be concerned about, since she usually was with them all the time. Gran sighs and puts on his Eternal clothes, decides to go look for the other Eternals, just in case. Yes.

Just… in case.

Holds onto their cloak, prays that everyone is alright. That everything’s gonna be fine. So they just smile and decide to bring Siegfried and Zeta with them. They are just... going to look for the others since they will be leaving the island soon. And that's what they do, but what they find is really not what they were expecting. 

Sarasa and Nio had taken the worst of the damage, unconscious where they found them, and then there’s a really, really angry Six holding his position in a weird cave. He passes out the moment he sees Gran, but not before cursing Siete into oblivion. Siegfried and Zeta take care of taking them into the ship, not that far from there, and Gran keeps looking for the others trying not to freak out. At this point, if it isn’t Siete, what might it be? There aren’t that many people in this world that could beat up most of the Eternals and remain unscathed. Gran’s starting to invent a new type of worrying level when they find Funf sitting on the ground, pouting, and they can’t help themselves; they straight up jump and hug her, almost feeling a sense of relief flowing through them, a lump on their throat they didn’t know they had easing and disappearing, and just happiness. Funf hugs back, still disappointed, and Gran wonders what happened. Before they have a chance to ask, the healer whispers.

“Not only he didn’t have any more candy for me…”

Gran finally asks what happened, and Funf explains herself.

“Siete challenged me into a battle but I, of course, didn’t want to! It's illegal, you know, to have confrontations between crew members. But he said that if I win he would treat me to dinner… So I said yes. I mean, he is the leader, if he says it’s okay, it is, right? But I lost! And now I’m hungry, Danchou!”

Said Danchou is trying not to panic and have an existential crisis at the same time, but still manages to nod and tell Funf to go back to the ship, they are sailing soon and they have to look for the others. They even have to promise to treat the tiny Harvin to a full meal, but once they do she leaves Gran to his own thoughts. 

It would be dumb to keep thinking that it’s not him the one doing these things, after that convo. Gran sighs loudly, hides their face in their hands and tries to compose themselves. Something must be wrong with Siete for him to be acting like that, even trying to kill some of his companions. One, two, even three breaths escape their lips until they become as calm as ever and keep looking for the others. But even with that straight face, they couldn’t ignore the pain that had settled on their chest.

Okto was laying still on the ground, and immediately Gran thought the worse, could even feel their heart sinking, but then the grandpa just got up and looked into Gran’s eyes with what was worrying and curiosity at the same time. With just that, he indicated with his sword where Siete was headed, no words needed. Danchou didn’t stop running and just followed the direction while screaming for Okto to go back to the ship, and he followed suit. There was only one place in that way: the actual town, since he had done a full swipe of the whole island. Said town had the outskirts, although it didn’t feel like that at all, and then a neighborhood that they knew pretty well, since they had been there sometimes with Esser and Quatre, so he already knew who the next ones would be. 

The question was Song’s location, actually, because she was usually either with Siete or with them, or in the sky, but they wouldn’t be able to fight in the air. At least, as far as Gran knows, Siete can’t fly. It would be a scary and pleasing surprise to find out that they, now, can. Not looking good for them. Sooner rather than later, they found the Light eternal laying against a tree, beaten up, but not as bad as the others. Gran ran to her, but before they got the chance to get closer, Song stopped them with her hand. Head slightly tilted down, she started talking in a hardly audible voice.

“I couldn’t stop him, Danchou. Something got to him, and he stopped being himself.”

Direct eye contact, and Gran wasn’t hiding their fear in their eyes anymore.

“He went after Quatre and Esser. I don't know for how long they will be able to stop him. I will go and get the others.”

Gran took her hand into theirs, preoccupied.

“Heal first, Song. Once everyone is up and running, take everyone and come as fast as you can. We can’t let Siete lose himself to whatever is happening to him. I’m sure the twins can keep him occupied until then.”

She simply smiled at the beacon of hope that her Danchou was. After a short and painful hug, she took out to the ship, and Gran was left alone yet again. They rubbed their face as hard as they could, slapped themselves with enough strength to snap out of it. Only then the situation downed on him completely, and went from fear and worry to business. He could be the love of their life, but they weren’t sacrificing a whole crew for him. Or, at least, Gran would have to convince themselves not to. They were going to fight, for sure, and they were gonna win. The sheathed sword at their left side was almost calling to them, feeling what was coming as something major, but they weren’t letting the situation become exactly what the weapon wanted. They started running again, both in an effort of losing their breath and themselves to the adrenaline, and looking for the remaining crew members.

What they found was expected and still surprising; Quatre was surrounded by an aura full of anger and rage, one knee on the ground and his arms had fallen numbly by his sides, probably the effort and defeat, but they were still holding the weapons. They didn’t have the time to react when Esser was thrown close to his brother, and Gran could see the raging violence his eyes could muster: murder was written all over his face, and the calm and collected sister got up, hardly, but it was obvious she wouldn’t be able to keep on fighting, although they could see some of that same rage on the older sister’s eyes. Siete’s voice came muffled by the distance and Gran’s own tubular moment.

“Sweet dreams... Esser.”

Siete summoned seven spectral swordsmen to even the odds, and Gran cut through the chaos to strike down the leader of the Eternals once and for all. Siete swung the Seven-Star Sword but Gran deflected it. He really, even after he realised where the situation was going to, didn’t want to fight their beloved. 

“Danchou!”

Esser’s voice came through, took them out of their own head. It had a thankful ring to it, and Gran simply smiled back, a tiny one, and went back to the nightmare that was ahead of them. Siete’s voice was clear again, but something was wrong with it, the same with his eyes. A few seconds passed, enough for the others to finally come for their aid and surround both the leaders. The Wind smiled, but it didn’t feel right.

“Aren't you something? That was as nice as timing gets!”

Gran deflected his sword once again and retreated by everyone’s side. They could almost forget everything they were saying, only looking at Siete, trying to figure out what was wrong. It wasn’t until he talked that they saw something, a tiny sparkle on the sword he was holding, and then remembered how it felt on their grasp, what was the feeling of holding and awakening their power. They squinted at him, as serious as they could get, but relief was the only thing that they could feel: it wasn’t that Siete went mad, it was the sword’s doing. Someway somehow, the weapon was controlling him. 

They were going to put an end to it. 

_

_Everything felt like a fever dream. Words coming out of his mouth that didn’t really belong to him._

_“Heheh... I knew you'd be my last hurdle, Danchou.”_

_‘Danchou’, Siete thought, and held onto that title as his last hope. He didn’t understand the situation, what happened that led to that point, but he knew better than to hurt Gran._

_“I mean, who else could it have really been? Or to put it another way... I might have wanted this from the beginning.”_

_He struggled, but the Sword had obeyed his desires in some way. He wanted him, in the heat of battle and in the heat of their shared bed, but it distorted them. He would never really hurt them, not intentionally, not without their consent._

_“Now c'mere. If you can't stop me... who will?”_

_It played him like the fool he was for trusting its cursed power. He deserved whatever outcome came from this. Everything went to black, his eyes closing and hoping for Gran to take him back anyway._  
_

The moment Siete was all by himself, no avatar in sight, they launched themselves into the fright of a one-on-one battle with him, which was one of the scariest, quickest and hardest battles they had ever gone into. Not even fighting Sandalphon compared to this one. Maybe because they didn’t know Sandy by then, and it was really easy for them to get feelings mixed into this kind of stuff. Yet again, they couldn’t let their heart mess with them and get into missteps or backing down. Not killing him would suffice, but he had an idea better than simply knocking him out. 

Gran deflects and just gets through some of these attacks, knowing full well the full capacity of them. Infinito Creare is one of the hardest ones to dodge, but thankfully manages to get to him and hit his ribcage, knocking the air out of him enough time for Gran to kick his Sword out of his hand. Siete falls flat into the ground, the Seven-Star Sword a few meters from them.

“Huff... Huff... You've gotten really tough, Danchou.”

Finally, Siete seemed to have been freed from whatever was possessing him, but they weren’t ready to let up. Maybe it was the sword’s aura acting on him before it took off, or it was his own anger and adrenaline of the situation cursing through his body, probably both, but he needed to let Siete know how many years of his life he had taken with that damned sword of his. How close he had come to kill all his fellow crewmates. They could feel tears dwelling on their eyes, and just before their hit came down, Anre protected him. Gran stopped, obviously, and that was enough for him to come back to their senses. They backed down a few steps, sword falling by their side.

The captain finds their breath once everything seems to be in control again and looks up to the sky, signaling for everyone that the battle had come to an end, that he was fine.Takes them less than a moment to come closer, searching for an excuse from the Eternal’s leader. And he does have one, not necessarily good, but still. Greed is still a deadly sin for something, maybe because it actually could have killed them if it wasn’t because of their crew. After he finishes explaining himself everyone seems to lose interest in him, even flee from there with promises of not wanting to see their leader (not Gran, he’s cool) for a long while. Even forever. Gran just stands there, giving his back to Siete. He stands up, polishes his armor and looks at the thrown weapon first. Not because it’s more important, but because it made him realize he was one of the most important people for someone.

“Danc-”

“You should have told me.”

Siete sighs, sincerely concerned about what could have happened. Quickly puts up one of his cheerful fronts and walks in Gran’s direction.

“It’s okay! Everything ended well, no one died and I’ve learned a lesson. It’s been a while since I did, actually.”

He stands really close to his captain, and goes for a pat on their back, not before they spin on their heels and slap him straight into the face, with the height difference and all. It’s because of this sudden change that he can finally see the tears coming down their face, quietly, finally releasing the lump that was stuck in their throat. They immediately hug him by their waist, muffling their breakdown into his chest and his already dirty clothes. But they don't care, they are so fucking mad and glad he is okay. They might have seemed sure of what had to be done, but being sure of something and being prepared, able or willing to do so, are so much different. They would have never forgiven themselves nor forgiven him for it, and Siete knew all of that with just that single hug, to which he hugged back. He didn’t need many words to show how sorry he was for the whole ordeal, simply hiding his face into their hair to comfort them. A whisper, as tiny as he could muster came out, and that was enough for them.

“It won’t happen again, I’m not losing you or them, nor letting you lose me. Forgive me, love”.

And that was enough to calm him down little by little. For now.

_

Already nighttime, and the Grandcypher had been in the air for a few hours already. Once they were all back, some of the Eternals stayed back, explained to Gran that it wasn’t because of the Revenant Weapon situation, but because it had been a while since they had gone by themselves, and Gran understood. They were part of the crew, but they weren’t forced to stay on the ship. While the Captain didn’t call for them, they were free to do whatever they liked, and that was alright for all of them. Quatre was going to be pissed for a long while, and Six wouldn’t even look at his leader, but the only Eternals that stayed on ship were the Troublemaker, Funf, Nio, Song and Uno. ‘The most understanding ones’, Uno said. Although they were on board, Nio and Funf disappeared somewhere, the same as Song and Uno, both groups having different points of view on the situation, one of them being on Siete’s side and the other being plain mad at him. Gran was… both.

After calming down and coming back to the ship next to Siete, they had enough time and silence to sort some things out and get to understand both sides of the argument; they were mad because he didn’t say anything, knowing full well how dangerous those specific weapons were, and doing reckless things that could have taken people’s lives. Their lives. He should have known better than just jumping straight to business. But, at the same time, creating sword avatars it’s kind of his thing, something that he is used to doing every now and then, if not everytime he finds a sword interesting enough to make a copy for himself. He did know that sword was… something else entirely, being the main reason he joined the crew, followed suit by his honest curiosity on Danchou, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be able to control it. He was, after all, one of the strongest people in the world. It only turned out the sword wanted to prove the skies and beyond the truth of that statement. 

_“To rule the skies, how far would you go? Would you take someone else’s life? Go beyond good and evil, to become power itself?”_

It was obvious this wasn’t Siete’s wish at all, but the sword’s. He doesn’t like to fight until death comes for one of them, but rather he prefers to spar and find out, without bumping into Death’s door, who are the strongest opponents, new swords to talk and create avatars from, over other things. 

Once on the ship, they parted ways and Gran went to take care of things since they left in a hurry. By that time, they were just sitting on the deck, looking at the night sky full of stars and clouds. Again wearing their sweatshirt and comfortable pants, their head was empty of any thought but that day’s situation. Did he react too aggressively? Should they apologize? Feet fidgeting in front of them, they started to hear known steps approaching them. Gran didn’t look back, didn’t move, not even when Siete laid next to them with his arms under his head so he could see the sky better. They, eventually, lent back into their arms and smiled faintly. Siete noticed, and crossed his legs, not wanting to break the moment of peace and sweetness they seemed to be having, and they did; after all the ruckus of having to heal so much people in so little time, and having to fight their own, finally they both had time to relax for at least a few hours. But the elephant was in the room.

“You know…”

Siete started, glancing back to the sky. Not wanting to avoid eye contact, but felt this was more their thing.

“You should be mad at me. I did something pretty reckless and risked everyone’s well being. If it was a normal sword, as normal as they can be, I would be pissed that you were mad, but we are talking about one-of-a-kind weapon that *I* already knew it was dangerous and ravenous for power. I should have known better, but…

“It’s okay, Siete. I understand and I apologize if I made you feel bad with how I behaved. Ah! And for the slap. That, too.”

He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. He should be the one apologizing- No, he was apologizing. But they shouldn’t. They were apologizing for reacting a little off of character, and it didn’t sit right with him.

“Gran.”

At the sound of their own name, they finally looked back and into his eyes; a dark green with the faint light of the moon up in the sky, bathing on it and letting Gran’s heart skip a beat. His voice came in a hushed voice, but held so much love and sweetness that they couldn’t help but be mesmerized instantly. It was scary how he could play with their feelings with so much ease.

“Be mad at me, don’t try and forgive me just because you love me. Precisely because you do, you should be able to express your thoughts freely with me. Don’t you think so?”

“I do…”

The spell kind of broke with those words, Gran looking into the sky again in order to hold back tears. How was he supposed to express what was inside him? The mixture of feelings and distress that had been welling in their chest for the last hours. They took a big mouthful of air and kind of looked back, but their eyes were besides his head, not in his eyes. Siete immediately knew something had been bothering them so much they forced themselves to be cheerful the moment they got there but, at the same time, he already knew that.

“I was so scared… I felt how step by step my body kept screaming for it to not be you. Not only because you were hurting our teammates, but because you could also be hurting yourself without a purpose, you know? When we fight together, or spar, that's fine, of course I don’t mind at all because that's how our life is, but this situation… had a whole different feeling to it. I wasn’t scared for my life, I was scared for everyone’s. For you. I know I should be mad, I was, you saw me…”

Another big gulp of air came through their lips. They weren’t breathing right, that much could be seen. By that point, Gran was sitting straight, legs crossed and had spinned to be face to face with him.

“...but after we talked and the adrenaline went down, I was only glad everyone was alive and kicking, that I got you back and that everything was okay. I…”

A frown appeared on their face, and Siete was so worried but glad they were speaking their mind. A tear went down their cheek, and it was like they didn’t realize it did. Their eyes finally locked, and Gran was as serious as he had ever been.

“I don’t want this to happen. Ever again. As you said, not in a million years I would ban or stop you from doing what you like, your passion, but you aren’t as dumb as to go and try to control or create an avatar of a weapon that could potentially kill or possess you. What were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t! At least, not straight.”

Gran gave him a look. Siete couldn’t stop himself from smiling, a faint one that pulled one corner of his lips.

“You know what I mean. Anyway, in the last confrontations I felt the sword more restless everytime, and I finally decided to create a copy for my arsenal and then let it rest for some time so it would calm down. The sword tried to possess me once, I broke out of it but turned out that wasn’t their full power. By then, even when I broke out of it, it had already gotten the better of me. I was at its mercy, not willingly, I would much rather be at y-”

“I took care of the sword, so no more power-hungry killing knives for a while.”

Gran cut him out so fast that Siete couldn’t do anything but let out a tiny laugh, straight from his chest. They were okay, and it felt so incredible to be able to talk things out and sort their feelings together, now that they were with a better mindset than in the afternoon. They laid a hand on his chest, lightly, and blushed as they always did when Siete was so straightforward. He laid his on top of theirs and intertwined their fingers. Gran let out a heavy breath through their nostrils, as if they just got out a heavy burden out of their shoulders. And they did. 

He pulled lightly at them, not breaking eye contact, and Gran was as much of a fool as he used to be. They smiled wider, not being able to contain themselves, and lent forward into him, half his body on top of his boyfriend. Siete’s other hand went to catch Gran’s nape and pulled him closer, enough for their lips to brush together. He knew how tired they were, so he only wanted a taste before going to bed. Gran apparently didn’t have enough, so they deepened the kiss by themselves and he wouldn’t complain in a thousand years. He matched their sweetness and roughness, sliding his hand up their hair and caressed it, finally getting to his face and leaving trails of faint touches through their cheek and hairline. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes (half an hour, but who was counting?) and finally broke free. Gran laid with their head on his chest, just looking at the vast sky together in such harmony and comfortable silence, caressing each other either in the hair (Gran) or in the thighs (Siete). Soon that peace was to be broken too, since they had a full day of activities and stuff to do, but they simply wouldn’t move, being too comfortable in each other’s arms.

Siete was the first to get up, forcing then Gran to get out, offering a hand to his beloved for them to get up next to him, still holding hands. With that, and not another word, they started walking to their bedroom in the same easy and perfect silence they had, letting the ship swallow them into their room and fall asleep, again, tangled on their beloved. They fell in love with the other a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> gransiete date.... at the beach..... first date..... sun setting down behind them... looking at each other longing...


End file.
